


My Pleasure

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [35]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962), Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Drabble, Dressing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Some Inaccuracy, wedding robes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Lawrence needs some help fastening his new robe. Feisal is happy to help.Written for the "zip me" prompt from this challenge: https://jaclynhyde.tumblr.com/post/102205666083/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-promptYou know the drill: hit me up in the comments or on Tumblr with any requests.
Relationships: Faisal I of Iraq/T. E. Lawrence
Series: Requests, drabbles, short stories [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391215
Kudos: 12





	My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for catandguitarsnugglingonthecouch who requested "zip me".   
> The italics are Feisal's sinful day dream.

"Why are the buttons on the back?" Captain Lawrence fumbles with the fastenings of his new thawb, the thawb Feisal had given him as a replacement for his uniform. "It's hardly convenient."

"It's a wedding robe, captain. The groom does not dress himself but instead is dressed by his attendants. Hence the hardly convenient, as you put it, positioning of the buttons." Feisal explains. 

"These are wedding robes?!" Lawrence spins around, hands still behind his back.

"Yes, a gift from my aunt."

"A hint?"

"Yes and not a very subtle one. Would you like me to help you with those buttons? I fear that you will dislocate your shoulder if you carry on straining like that."

"I would hate to impose." Lawrence drops his gaze. Is he blushing?

"Oh no, captain. It would be my pleasure." 

"Alright then." 

Yes, he is definitely blushing, pink heat creeping down the back of his neck. He has lovely pale skin, like ivory, alabaster, marble. It's perfect, not a single scar or blemish. As he gathers the folds of the thawb Feisal lets the tip of his thumb brush feather-light over Lawrence's bare back. 

_Feisal presses a soft kiss to the nape of Lawrence's neck, then another one, a little bit lower, and another one. He pushes the thawb aside, gently slides it down the other man's shoulders, lets it fall to the ground._   
_Lawrence sighs with pleasure as Feisal begins trailing kisses down his spine. His skin is exquisitely smooth, like the finest silk._   
_He laughs breathlessly when Feisal grabs him by the hips and spins him around, pulling him close. He tilts his head back invitingly..._

Feisal fastens the last button and takes a step back. 

"Thank you." Lawrence's voice is little more than a whisper. "For the robe and for your help."

"It was my pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> I made up the thing with the buttons on the back. Please forgive me for that. In my defense one of Peter O'Toole's costumes from "Lawrence of Arabia" has buttons on the back.


End file.
